


Bittersweet

by yamagusheep



Series: Weight of the World on Our Shoulders [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Miscarriage, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, pregnancy cravings are the bane of daichi's existence, still focused on suga and dai for now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've already gained five pounds since the beginning of your pregnancy, and that's only what I haven't worked off during practice."</p><p>Aka that pregnant Suga fic where Suga's cravings are out of control, and Daichi comes up with a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If Daichi had to admit one thing, it would be that he had an obsession with Suga’s baby bump. He was constantly rubbing it, kissing it, or singing to it, and he was glad that his mate had no problem with it. Before the pregnancy, Suga already had a fairly curvy figure, but as more time passed, Daichi couldn’t help but swoon over the gentle swell of the bump.

Currently, he was peppering the taunt skin with kisses and scenting it, wanting to be sure there was no doubt that Suga was his. This was sparked by an incident earlier in the week, and it almost made Daichi’s blood boil as he recalled the reason for his heavy scenting on Suga in the past few days. 

Some alpha had been flirting with Suga when they were at the store the other day, despite how obviously pregnant the omega was. He had the gall to talk about how he ‘didn’t mind raising another alpha’s kid, as long as he got to put a few of his own into the omega’. Daichi had walked in just as the man was starting to cage his mate against the aisle of the grocery store, pulling the other alpha away with a vicious growl that sent the tall alpha running off with a stammered apology.

 

Daichi had felt Suga’s anxiety through their bond and gently brought the omega into his arms, kissing his cheeks and scenting him, despite being in public. Suga was his, and it was important to make sure everyone knew that. He had felt the omega calm down and smile softly. “Let’s get what we need and go, okay?” Daichi mumbled into his ear. So, they proceeded to finish up their groceries quickly and left the store without any more trouble. 

Daichi adjusted their position, moving such that the omega was laying on his chest, giving Daichi’s hands a resting point on the other’s baby bump. Those hands were tan, rough, and calloused compared to Suga’s dainty, pale, and soft ones. “Akaashi’s going into labor soon, you know?” Daichi brought up the topic, thinking of his best friend who was frantic during practice, worrying about whether or not his mate would be going into labor while he wasn’t home. Daichi assured him he’d be fine. 

Suga hummed thoughtfully. “I’m excited. Bokuto was really happy that they were having a boy like he wanted. I think Akaashi’s really happy, too.” 

Daichi and Suga had both wanted to keep the sex a surprise during their last checkup, and they kept saying they didn’t care. They were just really happy they were having a baby. As long as their baby was healthy when it was born, they’d be overjoyed and love it no matter what. 

Daichi nodded, smiling as he strained his neck to kiss Suga’s head. “Just a few more months and we’ll be holding a baby of our own. I hope they have your eyes and smile.” He chuckled, imagining a little baby with their combined features. It was so heartwarming, Daichi couldn’t help but let out a little coo of his own.

“You’re such a sap, Dai.” Suga rested a hand on his tummy, next to Daichi’s own calloused, large one, and rubbed gently. “They’re gonna have such a good daddy, you know that?”

Daichi chuckled and kissed the omega’s nose. “Yeah…. We’re going to spoil them rotten, won’t we?” Suga hummed in agreement. The two happily fell asleep, curled up in their own little world.

~

When Daichi got home from practice, there were at least three cakes cooling in the kitchen, along with an assortment of small sweets and cookies. And normally, he wouldn’t complain about any of that, if it hadn’t been the third day in a row that he had come home to a ridiculous amount of high calorie sweets.

Suga greeted him in the mornings with a pretty large breakfast, with various things that Suga was craving (like bacon dipped in syrup), and at night with sweets and not much else. Daichi contemplated just how long this was going to last. Half of the candies and cakes weren’t eaten, and Daichi was wondering how Bokuto would feel if he brought them to practice.

“Suga, listen… I know that the baby wants all of these things, but maybe we should dial it back just a bit,” he began, walking up behind this mate and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He wasn’t surprised to find that Suga was mixing batter for his next sugary confection, and gently eased the mixing bowl from his hands. “It’s not good to waste all this food just because we can’t eat it all, and it’s not good on your back and feet to be standing all day like this.”

Suga glanced over his shoulder and pouted. “But, Daichi… it’s so fun! And little one enjoys it, too, hm?” The omega patted his belly and looked at his alpha. He knew using his baby bump was unfair, mostly because Daichi would always give in.

Daichi eyed him for a moment, looking between Suga’s high quality puppy-dog-eyes and his adorable baby bump. “Fine, fine, but I’m going to see if I can take some to practice for the guys, alright? If I keep eating as much of this stuff as I do now, I’m going to be too big to play with the team.” He pressed a kiss to his cheek and handed him the bowl back. “I’ve already gained five pounds since the beginning of _your_ pregnancy, and that’s only what I haven’t worked off during practice.”

Suga laughed and turned around completely, gently taking ahold of one of Daichi’s arms. “Oh, but Daichi, your arms are looking finer than usual. You sure it’s not just muscle?” He squeezed gently, laughing still.

Daichi narrowed his eyes, refusing to let the other’s flattery get him out of the oh so serious situation. “Just think about dialing it back, just a bit. One less cake, one less batch of cookies. That’s all I’m asking.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Suga’s mouth, taking a moment to scent him shortly after.

Suga let out a happy sigh and turned back around, continuing on his baking. He would cut back like Daichi asked, but probably not too much. He still wanted to make all these cakes, and some of the candies would definitely fit in the shop, too.

He heard the shower start to run, and Suga smiled to himself, knowing that Daichi was just looking out for them. He’d do his best to keep his alpha happy, since the other worked hard to do the same for his omega mate.

~

Daichi didn’t expect the sweets to be such a hit during their lunchtime break. He had brought two cakes and a batch of cookies, only for them to be completely gone within five minutes of putting them out. “Maybe I should have charged for them,” Daichi joked to Bokuto, but really he was more than happy to just get rid of all the tempting food. Besides, Suga would probably like knowing that others could enjoy his baking, too.

“You’d make a killing,” Bokuto responded, eyeing the guys. Those who hadn’t gotten there fast enough to get any of the sweets were coveting the cakes, and he wondered just how much they’d be willing to pay for the homemade sweets. “Actually, I’m thinking about bringing in some of the sweets Akaashi makes. As he gets closer to his due date, the more food and sweets he makes.” His face grew serious, tipping Daichi off that he was about to get dramatic and ridiculous. “Join me, Daichi, and together we can rule the team.”

“You’re an idiot, Bokuto,” Daichi laughed, punching his arm lightly. “When is Akaashi due again?” Bokuto always rambled on about how they were excited, and always said how close he was and all that nonsense, but Daichi didn’t recall a time where he actually mentioned his due date. It had to be close, though.

“We’re heading into the two week mark!” Bokuto responded, his joy and excitement evident. “Akaashi is so excited about finally getting to hold our baby, after all this time.”

  
“Suga and I are excited for you,” Daichi said as he collected the tupperware he brought the sweets in. “I think Suga’s looking forward to being a dad and an uncle. I don’t think these next few months are going to pass fast enough for us, though. We’re both so eager to see our baby, to start our family after all this time. Suga was getting really desperate, you know? It was really sad, and I’m really happy that he’s been so… jolly, recently.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a fair warning, this chapter contains pretty heavy angst, and tags have been updated accordingly.

Suga woke up, Daichi next to him, as always. Today Suga hit 20 weeks into his pregnancy, and that meant they had an ultrasound appointment. The omega sat up and stretched, his back aching. Things just didn’t feel quite right, but nothing felt particularly wrong, either. Despite feeling well and healthy, he couldn’t put a finger on what made him feel like something was off. He blew it off as his instincts going haywire. 

He got out of bed and went to prepare some breakfast for himself and Daichi, who would wake up any minute. He padded his way down the stairs, a protective hand on his stomach and a firm grip on the railing. With each day in his pregnancy, Suga knew his mate got more anxious over his mate going up and down their slippery stairs. 

“What do you want today, my little love?” he asked his baby bump, rubbing it gently as he looked over their pantry. He couldn’t find anything he wanted and moved onto the fridge. The omega decided on yogurt, which sounded alright but he didn’t have the very intense cravings as he did in the beginning of his pregnancy. 

“And what are we making for Dai?” he asked himself, searching their fridge for breakfast items before grabbing a package of bacon. He eyed the waffle maker that had been untouched in their kitchen for weeks before setting out to make a bacon, egg, and waffle breakfast for his alpha. 

Soon after the bacon had hit the pan, and the scent of the cooking meat hit the air, Suga could hear his alpha stirring about upstairs as if the aroma had pulled him from his sleep. “Works like a charm,” he chuckled, turning around to check on the waffles. 

Daichi entered the kitchen shirtless and yawning-- a typical sight, Suga thought. He greeted his mate as he cooked and asked him to set the table. It was their basic routine. “You excited for today?” Daichi asked as he got out plates. 

“Mhm,” the omega hummed, letting Daichi rub his belly after setting the plates down. “I’m sure they’ve grown a lot. I’m looking forward to seeing them, even if it’s just on the screen.” He responded, a smile spreading across his lips as he remembered how tiny his baby had been during the last ultrasound. “And we’ll get to hear the heartbeat again, so fast but so strong. I can hardly wait.”

Daichi grinned, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. “It’s so surreal, listening to their heartbeat. It really hits it home that our baby is alive, that he’s real.”

Suga rolled his eyes at the pronoun slip, responding, “He? And what if she’s a girl, hmm?”

Daichi shrugged, pulling out his chair and taking a seat. “I have a feeling it’s a boy. A very strong feeling.” Normally Daichi was pretty good about keeping it neutral because they didn’t know, but he really felt like they were going to have a boy. A very cute one.

Suga shrugged, starting to put together Daichi’s plate. “And I have a feeling that we’re going to have a girl. She’ll be lovely and we’ll never want to let her go.” He placed it down in front of his alpha and sat down next to him, humming as he opened his yogurt. Sometimes he imagined having a girl and braiding her hair for the first day of school, dressing her up in the cutest outfits-- he really would like that. 

Daichi eyed his choice of meal, surprised by the fact that the other hadn’t put out any sweets or any odd items for breakfast. “No cravings today, huh? Well, that’s a relief on my wallet,” he teased, knowing that soon enough the other would come out of nowhere with a weird and unpalatable, expensive request, coaxing Daichi into going out to get it for him with the promise that it was for the baby. Of course, Daichi would fall for the overused ploy and buy him whatever he wanted anyways.

“What time is the appointment again?” the alpha asked as he started to eat. “Noon?”

Suga nodded, “Mhmm.” He took another bite, turning his head to check the time displayed on their oven. “We still have a while ‘till we have to go, do you want to watch something to fill the time?” 

“Cupcake Wars?” Daichi asked with a laugh. The omega watched him chow down, clearly hungry. Suga didn’t feel so hungry, but he knew he had to eat a little something. It was hard to eat when all of the cravings you were feeling seemed to have disappeared, and it didn’t help that he was feeling off. Suga put it off, telling himself that he may be getting sick. He ate his little tub of yogurt and a granola bar, not saying much. He was still excited for his ultrasound, of course, but he supposed when they got back he could take a nap while Daichi went to practice.

Daichi seemed to notice how odd Suga was acting, reaching over to take one of his hands. “Are you feeling alright?” he asked, eyes searching Suga for any sign that his omega was keeping anything from him. He remembered a book he had read during school, titled, ‘An Alpha’s Guide to Understanding Your Omega.’ All in all, it was actually a terrible read that assumed that the omega was complete property of the alpha, but there were some points that had stuck out to Daichi; namely, ones that spoke about how it was the alpha’s duty to be perceptive to his omega’s feelings and take good care to offer them support when needed. 

Suga nodded to him easily, a small smile coming across his lips at his alpha’s concern. “I’m fine. I think I might be coming down with a cold or something. I’ll ask my doctor at our appointment, alright?” He leaned over, pressing a kiss to Daichi’s cheek. “Don’t worry about me.”

Daichi craned his neck and laid a hand on his omega’s side, kissing his lips gently. “Okay,” he murmured and returned to finishing his meal. They cleaned up together quietly, and sat on the couch to watch their favorite baking show. 

Daichi figured that Suga didn’t feel well when he fell asleep during the show, something that rarely happened. Hopefully they’d be able to fix that soon.

 

~

 

Suga and Daichi approached the clinic, the alpha opening the door for his mate. He followed him in, his nerves getting to him. He always got excited for these appointments-- seeing his baby,  _ their _ baby, made him so happy and he cherished the photos they received after each appointment. 

Suga smiled at his mate, pressing a kiss to his cheek and letting the other go sign him in as he claimed two seats in a corner. He was just barely containing himself, filled with hope and enthusiasm at getting to see how his baby had grown in the weeks since their last appointment. “I can’t wait, Daichi!” he pressed as the alpha walked back from reception, looking around at the damn near empty lobby.

Daichi took his seat and turned to face him, putting a hand on the omega’s stomach. “When do babies start kicking?” he asked, not recalling anything from the pregnancy books he had read. “I can’t wait for that.” Daichi’s voice was low and gravelly and filled with passion. Suga could tell how happy he was. 

Suga placed a hand on his bump, looking down at it. “We should be feeling her soon. I’m in the window where omegas start feeling their babies move and such, so I’m sure it won’t be long ‘till she makes her appearance!” He paused, cheeks flushing pink for a moment, “Oh, uh, yeah they will be moving soon, Daichi.” 

Daichi smirked and kissed Suga’s cheek. “Hm? She?” The alpha chuckled and held his hand. “It’s gonna be a boy!” Daichi sang teasingly. 

Suga lightly hit Daichi’s chest and laughed some, “Okay, Daichi, sure.” The couple laughed together but were interrupted when the technician called for them. They glanced at each other and stood, Daichi holding his hand as they followed the beta nurse into their room. 

Suga laid down on the exam table when they arrived in the room, chewing on his lip lightly. “Here comes the worst part,” he joked, pulling his shirt up so that the technician could spread the cold jelly across his baby bump.

Daichi chuckled, responding, “Well, if a little bit of cold is all we have to go through to see our lovely baby, then I think it’s more than worth it.” 

Suga turned his head, pressing a quick kiss against Daichi’s cheek before his eyes were glued on the screen, waiting for the technician to locate their baby. 

After a few minutes of searching, the technician raised an eyebrow that had Daichi concerned. “What?” he asked slowly, looking over the beta for any body language that might indicate what  he was thinking. 

“I can’t seem to find the little one… Maybe I’m missing something here, or the equipment is screwed up. Let me go grab another technician, alright?” The technician could obviously see the growing concern on their faces, and assured them, “It’s probably just a human or equipment error. Don’t worry about it, okay? I’ll be right back.”

As the technician left, Suga looked at Daichi with worried eyes. “Daichi…” he started, but the alpha shushed him, kissing his temple. 

Both of them didn’t note how their chests tightened with anxiety, and their instincts knew better. 

The nurse came back with another one following suit, both wearing frowns. The new nurse, another male, greeted them and tinkered with the machine and their regular nurse tried again. There was no active heartbeat, and Suga and Daichi knew before the second nurse even started to mouth the words, “I’m sorry.” 

The bonded couple sat still in their spots, shocked, as the nurse said, “It seems… Sugawara has had a missed miscarriage. I’m very sorry.” The other nurse in the room bowed his head respectfully and Suga covered his face with his hands, starting to cry. His shoulders shook and his sobs were silent as they racked his body and Daichi couldn’t find any way to let out his anger, frustration, and his newfound grief. 

Daichi started to weep with his omega mate and covered his own face. His only job as Suga’s alpha was to protect him and his babies, and he couldn’t even do that. How lame was he? He brought his hands down to just cover his mouth as he looked at his crying omega. Tears streamed down his face. 

Suga felt  _ miserable _ . After so many times they tried, and one success, all to have it end? Suga’s chest felt tight and his heart felt like it was breaking. He felt like a failure, and all of his love for his baby could never be given that, not now. 

They hadn’t noticed the nurses had left to give them time alone, and Suga looked up at Daichi, his face red and wet. “Daichi, I’m… I’m so sorry!” he cried,  _ sobbed _ , and the words were raw and  somehow Daichi felt  _ worse _ .  _ Why was Suga apologizing? _

“Don’t be, Suga,” Daichi tried, his own voice breaking. “It’s not your fault. None of it is your fault, alright?” He wrapped his arms around his love, trying his best to comfort the grieving omega even as his own heart ached with love he had never gotten to express for their baby. 

“It is my fault! My own body couldn’t even carry our baby to full term. I fucked up our dreams, and--” he was cut off by his own sobs, unable to do anything but hide his face against Daichi’s chest. “How did I not know? I should have known the second that we lost our baby, but I fucking didn’t, Daichi! I’m the worst mate ever!” 

Daichi shook his head, more tears threatening to fall. “No, Suga, no, you’re not…. I should have noticed, too, Suga, but I didn’t. It’s… it’s not our fault. We didn’t know what to expect….” Daichi let out a broken sob, and he felt weak and ashamed. He should have noticed a change in Suga’s scent, he should have been able to do something to warn Suga about what had happened, rather than let the both of them get their hopes up about this appoint only to find… to find that they weren’t going to have the baby they’d been planning their future around afterall. 

They stayed like that for a little bit, just letting out their grief, before the nurse knocked quietly and entered the room. “I’m sorry,” she bowed, “but I think we need to discuss what to do next.” Daichi looked up at the beta nurse and Suga did, too, but with a vacant expression _. _

Daichi sat through it with Suga, holding his hand tightly as she described the treatment plan. 

“Can we get pictures?” Suga asked quietly after she finished talking. “I’d like to know what sex, too….” 

The nurse smiled warmly at him and nodded, applying some more gel and starting the machine again. It pained Daichi to see the baby now. She looked around for a bit, getting pictures of the ultrasound. “It was a boy,” she whispered to them. 

Daichi barely withheld the sob that so desperately wanted to break free of his chest at those words, his thoughts conjuring all kinds of images he had wanted to do with their son. All those things they’d never get to do now, and the worst part of it was, Suga was going to blame himself for it all.

Suga looked back up at Daichi, putting on a wavering smile even though there were tears steadily streaming down his cheeks. “You were right,” he whispered, “we were gonna have a baby boy….” 

Somehow, Daichi got through the rest of the appointment without breaking down again. Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said for Suga.

 

~

 

“Suga, are you sure you aren’t hungry?” Daichi asked softly, chewing on his lip with his nerves as he tried desperately to get his mate to eat. It had been hours since they left their appointment, and his omega was refusing food each time Daichi tried to offer it to him. 

“Dai, I won’t be able to keep anything down. I’m sick to my stomach, and crying, and I don’t want to add puking to the list.” Suga responded, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders a bit tighter. He had stopped apologizing verbally to Daichi, but his mind was still saying those words over and over. ‘It’s my fault, I’m sorry.’

Suga’s eyes were red and puffy, and his nose wasn’t much better. Daichi had stopped crying, but God only knew how bad his heart hurt. He called into practice while still in the middle of shedding tears, and there was sympathy from his coach.

Daichi sighed, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Suga’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his midsection from behind. “Okay, love. But tell me whenever your stomach settles down so I can make you something to eat. You don’t need to punish yourself for something that you didn’t do.” 

The omega put a hand on Daichi’s forearm, holding him in place and letting out a soft breath and a sniffle. 

Daichi could feel Suga’s pain and sadness through their bond, and it ran through his own body and probably Suga’s. He hated feeling like he couldn’t do anything for his mate, and basic things at that-- the alpha in him needed to protect Suga and his child. And now, Daichi didn’t have a child to protect, or an omega that was happy.

His instincts were still under the impression that Suga was pregnant, but he knew that he needed to protect Suga from himself. The omega would be overcome with grief, and Daichi had a feeling that it would only get worse with time, as the realization that the baby they loved was gone forever started to set in. 

He decided that the best way to go for now was just to allow himself, and his mate, to truly grieve. He couldn’t just go through the motions and pretend nothing was wrong, and he couldn’t ask Suga to do the same. “Let’s go to our bed, okay? We can just...I don’t know, Koushi, but we need to be together.” When he looked at Suga, the boy’s eyes were dim and Daichi felt even worse. He stood slowly, and the omega followed, although it seemed a bit forced. 

The alpha led him to bed and Suga slowly laid down, his body and heart aching. He couldn’t find any words to really say back to Daichi, and he nestled his face into the pillow and let a few tears slip. His shoulders shook and there was a lot of sniffling. 

Daichi slipped into bed beside him, letting a hand rest on the small of his partner’s back and the other under his head. He closed his eyes so he didn’t have to watch Suga cry, knowing that his own emotions mirrored that of his mate’s, but he couldn’t bring himself to shed any more tears.

 

~

 

Suga was being babysat, and honestly, it sort of pissed him off. 

Sure, he understood that Daichi was worried about him, but having Akaashi sit here and make small talk with him all day til their alphas got home from practice? Well, that was just unnecessary. 

Everything about Akaashi was pissing him off; from his pleasant pregnant glow and his huge baby bump, to his insistence that Suga should eat something. 

He wrapped his blanket around himself a bit tighter, scowling at the plate of food that was still sitting in front of him. He had only managed to eat a few bites before his stomach tried to hit the eject button, but, fortunately, Suga had managed to keep it all down. He was starting to think about putting the food away, to try and eat it later, when he heard something that just seemed to be the straw to break the camel’s back, at this point. 

“Listen, Suga-san, I know that you are hurting, but -” Akaashi was immediately cut off by Suga rising to his feet, the words stopping immediately at the look he was given. Akaashi’s mouth was still parted as Suga started to speak, his own voice rising. 

“No, Akaashi, you fucking don’t know anything about how I feel right now! You have no clue about the amount of pain I’m in. You’re young, mated, and you’re having a healthy baby. You have what I wanted the most, and what was torn away from me so swiftly.” Tears streamed down his cheeks as he kept speaking. “You’re going to be a parent before me, and I had to try so many times to even get pregnant, you have no idea what you’re saying. I don’t… I don’t have a baby anymore.” Suga’s voice broke, and saying the words out loud made it so much more real. He sat back down, his head spinning. 

“Akaashi, don’t take what you have for granted,” he choked out, his head in his hands. Suga could barely keep his feelings in line. He felt a little less weighted after yelling, but guilty. He didn’t mean to take it out on his friend. The older omega sniffed out an apology, though Akaashi was already rubbing his back in comforting circles.

“Suga, I apologize for what I said. I don’t know what you’re going through, and I didn’t mean to say that I did.” He bit his lip softly, pausing for a moment as he tried to figure out how to phrase his next statement. “I… I won’t take any of this for granted. Truly, I appreciate my situation more now that I know that there are those who aren’t as fortunate.” 

Suga didn’t say anything in response and just kept his head down as Akaashi rubbed his back gently. There was a mutual understanding that they were both sorry, and they sat together for a little bit. Despite his jealousy, Suga was glad Akaashi was with him because of his comforting scent. Gently, Suga nudged his head under Akaashi’s neck, and the other omega got the message and scented him. It calmed both omegas, and Suga stopped crying. He sniffled as he allowed himself to be scented by his friend. This was good for him. 

“Thank you for being so supportive, Akaashi, even in the face of my anger and jealousy. You’re a good friend,” Suga murmured, taking in the calming scent that had filled the air. 

The younger hummed quietly. “It’s my pleasure, Suga. I know you would do it for me.” They hugged, although gently and awkwardly due to Akaashi’s large belly.

Suga stayed quiet but spoke when Akaashi moved to lean back against the arm of the couch. He carefully laid a hand on the omega’s tummy. “You’re gonna have great parents, little one. And cool uncles,” he cooed, smiling a little bit. He thought that maybe, just for a little bit, he could live vicariously through his best friend, at the very least until he was able to get pregnant again. 

Akaashi chuckled a bit and nodded slowly. “Suga, how would you and Dai-san like to be the baby’s godparents?” 

Suga’s eyes widened and looked up at him. “Really? You’d let us?” The elder felt better with this offer, anyway, and he nodded quickly. Akaashi chuckled again and stretched out. 

Suga, feeling a bit better, drank some water left on the coffee table and stood. “We can move to the bed if you want. We can take a nap.” 

Akaashi smiled and rose up after him, nodding to him slowly. “That sounds nice, Suga.” He kissed Suga’s cheek affectionately, taking his hand and letting the other lead him to the bedroom.  

The room smelled strongly of Daichi, Akaashi noticed, and realized there was probably a lot of  scenting after what happened. The omega sat on the bed that was loaded with blankets and pillows. Suga had probably nested again for comfort. 

  
Suga smiled a bit sadly at Akaashi but got into bed, cuddling into the many blankets and pillows. Akaashi followed, snuggling into the other omega. He purred softly and was happy to feel Suga relax next to him, pulling a sheet over them. Akaashi was glad to watch his friend start to rest, his breathing evening out and his hand curled gently on the younger’s side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this chapter was pretty rough to write. guess who is goin 2 hell (we are)
> 
> You can find us at flowerchildhinata and jesusasahi on tumblr! Feel free to ask us about the universe, request fics, or anything of that nature!!


End file.
